Like Father, Like Son? I Don't Think So.
by Ashlee
Summary: When Shane McMahon desperately wants to outdo his father, he won't let anyone or anything get in his way. Not even his own family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shane, Steph, Vince, Linda (as a matter of fact, with all the moolah they've got, they could own *me*!) or any other characters portrayed in this here story. These events, as usual, have never taken place. If they did.. well, someone would be in dire need of serious help. ;) It has an R rating due to the fact, um, well, I'm overly cautious, we'll just put it that way!  
  
  
  
'You'll never amount to anything. Ever.'  
  
My eyes narrow as those words echo in my mind. While they may have been thirteen years old, they still hurt just as much as the first time I heard them. Sure, my father said it in a fit of anger and apologized for it after he cooled off, but I always suspected that he had really meant it. After all, Vince only said what was really on his mind when nothing was holding him back from doing so. There definitely wasn't anything holding him back when he was pissed off.  
  
"Shane?"  
  
I look up from my desk as Stephanie's voice breaks into my thoughts. She was poking her head in the door.  
  
"Hey," I greet her, going to fix a stack of papers on the desk.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Shane?" she asks, stepping into the room.  
  
I curse her silently. She always could tell when I wasn't in my usual mood. This time around, however, I definitely wasn't going to tell her what was on my mind.  
  
"No," I lie. "Everything's fine. I'm just a little tired." Tired of this life and how Vince thinks he can control me...  
  
"You sure?" She looks at me suspiciously, standing right in front of my desk now. I could see the concern in her eyes, but I really could care less.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." I fake a yawn for extra effet. She stares at me a second or two longer before the concern disappears in her eyes.  
  
"Okay then. Dad wants to see you in his office. That's why I'm here," she says, fiddling with my stapler. God, she couldn't keep her hands off of anything, could she? She definitely couldn't keep them off the guys in the back...  
  
"Did he say what he wanted?" I question. I really didn't want to go see Vince, because it always ended up in a shouting match when we talked. Sooner or later, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from knocking him right on his ass.  
  
"No. He just said that it was urgent and you need to see him right away."  
  
I sigh heavily and slowly rise to my feet. If I didn't go to him now, he would surely come for me later and by then, he'd be really annoyed. Sure, he was a bastard in his normal attitude, but he was at his absolute worst when he was annoyed or angry.  
  
Steph gives me a slight nod then exits the room. Muttering under my breath, I leave my own office and slam the door behind me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't want to go in. I really, really don't.  
  
'You've got no choice in the matter, Shane. He's your father. You can't avoid him forever. Besides, who said it'd something bad? It could be for something good..'  
  
"Ha!" I exclaim out loud. That was a laugh. I turn the knob now, figuring I couldn't stand out here any longer, as Vince probably heard my laugh. Damn the logical side of my brain...  
  
I push the door open slowly and much to my surprise, Vince is standing right there. The glare on his face tells me that my laugh I just had wasn't a mistake.  
  
"We need to talk. Now," he says in a low growl.  
  
I give him a nod and step into the room. This was going to be migh-ty fun.  
  
"Sit down," he commands, walking over to his side of the desk. I oblige and sit down. Usually, I would fold my hands in my lap and pretend to look him in the eyes, when in reality, I was looking at his big nose. Not today though. I wasn't in the mood to be a little wuss. If he wanted to bitch at me, I was going to stare straight at him and shout back. My tolerance for his crap was fading quickly.  
  
"Do you have any idea as to why I called you here?"  
  
"No. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Vince looks surprised at my tone, but I just smile a little.  
  
"Have you been doing the work you're supposed to be doing?" he asks, narrowing his eyes slightly. "With the web site?"  
  
"Of course," I reply, trying my damndest to surpress my grin. I knew exactly where this was going... "I would never slack off." My smug tone must get to him because his face immediately goes red.  
  
"Someone sure as hell isn't doing their job down there!" he shouts.  
  
"Why do you say that?" I lean forward, faking surprise. "What happened?"  
  
"Somebody published, right on the main page, the plans for all of the belts- who was going to get theirs when and from whom- for the next six months. Now, you know I had some very important shit scheduled for Raw and Smack Down these coming months and it's all ruined now!" By now, his face is a deep scarlet and a few veins are popping out from his forehead. I have to bite my tongue to not laugh in his face.  
  
"Oh my God! Really?" I let out a gasp. "I-I can't believe that.. I checked over everything before the most recent stuff was published..." I shake my head in disbelief. "Someone must've hacked the site. Someone with the information."  
  
"'Hacked the site'?" Vince repeats. "I thought you had that top-notch security program for it.."  
  
"I do. Someone must've breached it. These hackers are good at what they do," I reply solemnly. Vince definitely was the biggest asshole in the world, but now on top of that, he was also the stupidest if he believed anyone could hack into the site.  
  
"This is utter bullcrap." Vince sighs, leaning back in his chair. He closes his eyes and I let my smirk flash on my face for a second. It's gone as quickly as it appeared because Vince reopens his eyes seconds later.  
  
"Was it taken down yet?" I inquire, silently hoping it wasn't. Sure, it didn't take me that long to post it, but I only put it up late last night and it was nearing the afternoon - the site didn't get the majority of its hits for another hour or so and I wanted everyone to see it.  
  
"As soon as I found out about it, I got someone to get it off. I want you to watch your workers very carefully. Do some investgating. Ask questions. I want this asshole nailed and fired! Do you hear me?" There was determination in his eyes now and I suddenly remember how that same look used to frighten me when he was giving me a lecture, or going to get his belt... Well, I wasn't scared anymore. Sooner or later, I would show him I'm the better man.  
  
"Will do. Don't worry, Dad. I'll catch them and as soon as I hear anything suspicious, I'll drop you a line." I get to my feet, not wanting to stay in this room anymore. My laughter was very close to surfacing.  
  
"You damn sure better," he remarks as I get my hand on the doorknob. I squeeze it until my knuckles turn white. He was so cocky, so arrogant, I hated it. He was going to be sorry he ever existed. That was one thing damn sure I was going to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you found out anything about what happened to the site? Who did it?" Vince questions, an eyebrow raised. It was a week later and I had avoided the issue with him for as long as I could. It was fun stringing him along, making him wait. I already knew who to point the finger at for it, but I felt like taking my sweet time ruining their life.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh, I'm getting there," I answer quickly, shifting in my chair as I look at him from on the other side of my office.  
  
"Well, you better fuckin' step on it, ya hear? I want this bastard busted and soon!"  
  
I shut my eyes tightly and slowly count to three. I loathed it when he took that tone with me. Treating me as if I was a child again..  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dad. I have the feeling I'll get this all solved soon. In the meantime, just sit back and wait," I tell him, looking him right in the eyes. While he doesn't say anything to me, his eyes say plenty. He was incredibly infuriated at this feeling of helplessness and quite honestly, I was thriving on it.  
  
My father sighs and gets to his feet. "I expect an update on this situation soon."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," I mutter under my breath as he walks to the door and exits. He would get an update all right, and when he does I'll be glad to give it to him.  
  
******  
  
I glance down at my watch and chuckle. 6:58 P.M. Judgment Day for that poor sucker when I set him up. Ahh, things couldn't get any better.  
  
Wait, they could, but that's going to happen later.  
  
Knocking on Vince's door, I try my best to get the smirk off my face. What I "found out" was certainly no laughing matter, after all!  
  
"Come in!" Dad barks from the room. Good, he was still in a bad mood. I think this was the first time I was actually looking forward to his awful mood.  
  
I turn the knob quickly and enter, a grim expression now fixed on my face.  
  
"Dad!" I cry out, putting much excitement behind my voice. "I found out who did it!!"  
  
Vince leaps out of his chair and almost falls. I bite my tongue to hold in my laughter. He was so gullible, it killed me.  
  
"Who? Who's the son-of-a-bitch who did it?"  
  
"You'll never believe this, but it was-" I stop in mid-sentence as my pager beeps. Good, right on time. Seeing him get all excited then having to wait to get the answer was just too amusing of an opportunity to pass up.  
  
"Dad, I have to get this. I'm sorry. I'll be right back to tell you though." Before he can get a word out, I figured he was speechless at coming so close to getting his answer, I leave the room. As soon as I turn the corner, I double over in laughter. I was going to tell him all right, but it had to be when the timing was right. I had to make him beg for it before I told him and judging by that expression on his face, he would be on his hands and knees soon enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

7:27. Twenty-nine minutes later. Vince has waited long enough now. I chuckle. The old man might be having a heart attack right now, waiting for me in anticipation. Right, he *might*, but I don't have that kind of good luck.  
  
Pushing myself up from the couch, I walk over to the door and exit my office. Now it was time to do some terrific acting. Hell, if the Oscar people could see me now, I'd definitely win an award...  
  
Whistling loudly, I just about reach Vince's door when I see who it was I was just about to ruin and stop in my tracks. There he was, talking to Steph. A scowl comes across my face as he strokes his fingers through her hair.  
  
Sure, Stephanie was a slut - one of the biggest ones in the company, and judging by the expression on her face, she loved the attention- but he just irked me so much, I didn't want him associating with anyone in my family. He leans down and whispers something in her ear and she giggles. Rolling my eyes, I stride right into Vince's office without knocking.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," I apologize, pretending to be out of breath as if I was running.  
  
"What was so important that you had to run out of here like that?" he demands angrily.  
  
"It was Marissa," I explain.  
  
"I doubt it was that important, Shane. She could've waited," Vince comments. I grit my teeth together to keep from exploding. Marissa was the only person in my family that I loved- and that was probably because she wasn't a true McMahon. The McMahon family was filled with nothing but back stabbing, egotistical assholes.. every single one of them. And I do mean every single one of them.  
  
"Yes, Dad, you're right. I'm sorry. There'll be no interruptions now," I tell him, focusing in on my revenge now. Anything to overcome my homicidal feelings I was having towards Vince at this moment..  
  
"Anyway, back to what I was going to tell you before. Keep in mind, before I tell you this, this person is probably going to deny and deny his actions, but I assure you, he is as guilty as one can possibly get. Do not believe him though. From what I understand, he's been waiting to get back at you for quite some time.."  
  
Vince goes to question this, but I quickly cut him off. "Now that you know this, I'll go ahead and tell you that the individual who completed fucked over your plans is none other than Andrew Martin. I don't completely understand why he did it - perhaps because you completely shut him out of that push he was getting or whatever- but I assure you, he did it." As soon as I finish that sentence, I bite down so hard on my lip I can taste the blood. Don't dare risk smirking the slightest bit, or you'll ruin this whole thing.  
  
The old man just about flies out of his chair. "Andrew Martin?" he bellows. "Andrew-Goddamn-Martin? Ohh, his ass is mine!!" Without saying another word, Vince storms out of the room, slamming the door so hard behind him, the desk shakes. I stand in the middle of the room now, laughing so hard tears are streaming down my face. The only downside to this would be the fact I wouldn't be able to see the look on Andrew's face when Vince ripped him a new one... Oh well, a small price to play in the grand scheme of things, I guess. Besides, Andrew's fate will pale in comparison for what I've got planned next.. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Vince had "found out" that it was Andrew's doing to the site and had fired him. Vince had him thrown out by security and humiliated him in front of his peers. If Vince had his way, and he *usually* did, Andrew would never work in the business of wrestling ever again.  
  
Good, the little twerp can go back to working at some dumpy, low paying store where he belongs. Bye bye, Andrew Martin! It was unpleasant knowing ya!  
  
I snicker as I remember my little sister's reaction to Vince's termination of Andrew's job. Soon after I had gotten back to my office after leaving Vince's, she burst into the room, tears streaming down her pathetic little face. I can remember the conversation as if it happened just hours before....  
  
"Shane!" she had cried, running towards me, arms open.  
  
"What's wrong?" I had questioned, jumping to my feet for a full effect. I knew perfectly well what the little bimbo was all upset about. Stringing her along was going to be too much fun...  
  
"Daddy just.. he just.." She was sobbing so hard, she couldn't get the words out.  
  
"What, Steph? What did he do?"  
  
"He fired Andrew!" she finally managed to blurt out before sobbing even louder. I damn near burst out laughing at her when she said that.  
  
"Oh my god.. he, he fired Andrew?" I had asked, sounding shocked. I went around the desk and pulled her into a hug, although I didn't really want to. Who knows if one of the diseases she surely had could be contracted through such close contact.  
  
"Yes!" By now her shoulders were shaking tremendously. "I never told anyone this, but I really loved Andrew. That whole storyline between the two of us a couple of years ago jump-started our relationship. We were even talking about marriage! And now.. Daddy hates him! You should've heard the horrible, horrible things he was screaming at Andrew.."  
  
I patted her on the back and shook my head. "What was he saying? Did he say *why* he fired him?"  
  
She let out a few more sobs before inhaling deeply and taking a step back. Wiping a few tears from her cheeks, she looked back at me with bloodshot eyes. "He said something about Andrew seriously screwing him over and how Andrew was going to be paying for a long, long time. He wouldn't even let Andrew get a word in on behalf of his defense! Dad can be so unfair!"  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into my head. If Steph loved him as much as she said, then this would all work out perfectly.. Her being incredibly stubborn didn't hurt too much, either.  
  
"Hey, Steph.. why don't you talk to dad, tell you how you felt about Andrew? Maybe you could find out why he fired him and persuade him to give Andrew another chance?" I suggested, getting much amusement at how her eyes brightened after hearing that.  
  
"Do you really think that'll work?" she asked, sounding a little hesitant. "I mean, he was pretty pissed.."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You're Daddy's Little Princess! Of course he'll hear you out. And whatever you do, don't let him get away without promising to at least let Andrew explain to him his problem.. You know he can be stubborn, but if you keep pushing, he's bound to crack!"  
  
The little trashbag ho nodded her head thoughtfully. I laughed inside at Chris Jericho's famous insult towards her. It was amazing how truthful that intelligent Canadian could be...  
  
"Go on, Steph, talk to him!"  
  
"I will!" she replied, confidence coming back to her voice. She gave me a grateful smile and headed back towards the door.  
  
"Oh, just one more thing..." I called after her. She turned around and looked at me curiously.  
  
"Wait about a week for him to cool off, okay? He'll be more calmed down then."  
  
"Thanks Shane, I'll do that." She gave me another smile before exiting the room.  
  
Returning from my flashback, I look down at my watch. It was almost 8:30. When was Steph going to talk to Vince?? It had better be soon, because I was growing impatient. Waiting for the loving father-daughter relationship to crumble between those two was just too great of an event to wait patiently for. 


	6. Chapter 6

Whistling, I slow down my pace as I approach Vince's office. Ooh, is that yelling I hear? As I get closer, I can identify it as Stephanie's infamous screeching.  
  
"You are such an asshole!" she screams. The sound of glass breaking follows.  
  
"Me an asshole? *Me*?" Vince shouts. "If you weren't such an ungrateful little bitch, I wouldn't seem like such an asshole!"  
  
I slap a hand over my mouth and snicker. Vince actually called his only daughter - his *princess*, his own flesh and blood and ungrateful bitch. This was going much better than I hoped it would!  
  
"An ungrateful little bitch?" she repeats, sounding hysterical now. "If that's what you think, then.. then I don't want to be your daughter anymore! From this day on, I'm dead to you!"  
  
A second later the door flies open and Steph runs past me, sobbing. She was crying so hard, I don't even think she noticed me. What a great day this was turning out to be!  
  
"Steph.. Steph!" Vince calls, standing in the doorway now.  
  
My hand is still over my mouth, but to conceal my smirk this time. Oh, if only I had a camera right now. I would've taken a picture of both of their expressions and framed it on my mantle...  
  
"Dad, what happened? Why did Steph run out of your office like that?" I ask, facing him now and doing my best to frown. "You two didn't.. have a fight, did you?" I open my eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, we did, Shane," he replies, sighing.  
  
"What about?" I step closer to Vince, just to catch any look of pain that might be in his eyes.  
  
"Come in my office and I'll tell you," he says. "I-I need to sit down.." He begins walking inside. I follow, all the while grinning at his misfortune behind his back.  
  
As he sits down behind the desk, I take the seat opposite of it. I couldn't wait to hear just what happened in here between those two..  
  
The old man rubs his fingers against his temples and sighs again. His face was ready and his forehead was gleaming a little with sweat. Wow, it must've been one hell of a fight in here..  
  
"Did you ever suspect that there was anything going on between your sister and Andrew?" he finally says, looking me in the eyes.  
  
"Not at all," I reply with my best poker face. "Why? Was there actually something going between the two of them?"  
  
"I guess so. That's what your sister just informed me of a short while ago..."  
  
"Ohhh..." I nod my head thoughtfully, then put on a look of realization. "And Andrew was just fired.. ouch. I take it she wasn't too happy?"  
  
My father laughs bitterly. "That's putting it lightly. She came in here and demanded I give him a second chance. When I asked her why, she told me that she loved him. Can you believe it? Your sister actually being in love with a scumbag like that?"  
  
I shake my head and scoff in disgust. "I always thought Steph had better taste than that," I agree. The truth was, *I* was the only with good taste, as well as brains in my family. Vince, Steph, Linda- they were all imbeciles.  
  
"You're not the only one. Well, when I refused to give him another chance, she kept on badgering and badgering me and I still wouldn't hear her. After all, why would I let *him* of all people back in to my company? So he can fuck it up more? Or does she not care about my business? It is this business that paid for her attendance at Boston University!"  
  
I grin on the inside. Slutty little Stephanie really pushed Dad over the edge, didn't she? Maybe she was good for more than just an easy lay for the guys backstage...  
  
"Shane?"  
  
I blink twice, finally noticing Vince looking at me. "Oh, sorry, Dad. I was just thinking about all of this. It's so.. shocking."  
  
"I know," he frowns. "Hey, um.. Shane, do you think you can call your mother and tell her I might be home a little later than usual tonight? I think I'm going to go out somewhere and just clear my head a little."  
  
"Sure, no problem," I answer, getting to my feet. "Do you want me to talk to Steph for ya?"  
  
"Umm.." Vince sits quietly for a minute, deep in thought. "No. Don't talk to her about this at all. If- no, when- she comes to apologize to me, I want it to be all on her own doing. No outside suggestions whatsoever."  
  
"Okay, if you say so." I turn around and chuckle under my breath as I leave the room. If Vince was waiting for an apology from Stephanie, he would be waiting a long, long time. The little bitch had never apologized to anyone before. Ever. Now that Vince's life was slowly going down hill and now Stephanie's was barely breathing, it was time to focus my attention on the last member of my pathetic family. My dear, sweet, loving mother. 


End file.
